1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems and methods for performing computer system maintenance and service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems, such as desktop computers and rack mounted server systems, require periodic maintenance and servicing. Electronic components are typically mounted on a chassis of a computer system, in such a manner that they can be removed for inspection, repair, or replacement, as necessary. Many electronic components, such as PCI cards, fans, and hard drives, may be “hot swapped,” meaning they can be removed without powering down the entire system. Hot swapping a component typically requires first closing any software driver, “removing” the electronic component from the system's operating system software, and cutting off power to the component.
Despite the reliable and increased ease of servicing aspects of modern computer systems, several areas for improvement remain. For example, the number of manual steps required to swap out an electronic component can be time consuming, especially when aggregating the time required to swap out or repair and replace multiple components. Furthermore, computer systems typically incorporate mechanical switches for turning off power to a component prior to removal. Mechanical switches are inherently subject to wear and tear and need periodic replacement. Such repairs contribute to downtime, and increase the expense of servicing and maintaining computer systems.
An improved system and method for servicing and maintaining a computer system are sought. It would be desirable, for example, to reduce the amount of time and labor required to swap out or repair and replace a component. It would also be desirable to reduce the mechanical wear and tear involved.